eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amayui Castle Meister:Chapter 3
__FORCETOC__ Extra Loser Maze 2F unlocked. Main At start: Quest: "Aim for Goddess Rank LV 7" unlocked, Heaven's Fall - Mythical Beast's Den and Senshi's Wetlands - Demonleaf Forest free maps unlocked, "Bronze Key" and "Fort Extension III" event recipes added. *Making Bronze Key gives Ior the useful "Shinobi's Knowledge" skill. After watching Mikeyu and Ior events, let 1 day pass then Fia's "!" event appears. Watching that gives Avaro the "Cover I" skill. *Mikeyu and Ior will have another +100 Faith events when they reach level 14. After reaching Goddess Rank LV 7, an other "?" event appears where you can buy a Blue Lead for 1000G (upper choice - no, lower choice - yes). *Buying the Blue Lead unlocks Quest: "Make Magic Lead" **Making the Prototype Magic Lead and having 3 days pass, there will be a "?" event on the Castle Gate where you can exchange it to the "Crimson Composite Bow" (choices same) that is the starting Gaidal flag (read Chapters and Routes). Event progress: Goddess Rank LV 7> 2 days pass> other "!" event> Kumil Village event> Fortress event> Senshi's Wetlands - Wetlands' Riverbed event> 2 days pass> Fia "!" workshop event, other "!" event> Leave Fortress event> 1 day pass> Autoevent> 1 day pass> Autoevent> Fia "!" workshop event. *A "?" event also appears on the Castle Gate which unlocks Excavation Site - Drilled-out Cave free map. *The Fortress event gives 3 defensive structure recipes (Mechanized Gate, Iron Fort, Iron Ball Trap) for defensive battles. *Senshi's Wetlands - Wetlands' Riverbed event unlocks Urugar's Ridge - Moss Cliff free map and also gives 3 event recipes (Heat Conduction Pipe, Flexible Ivy Ladder, Flexible Cover Wall). **Making "Heat Conduction Pipe" unlocks Fort - Pure Water Source free map. ***Doing the event spots unlocks Quest: "Make Bathroom" recipe, that enables Fort Bath scenes. (new scenes will be added auto as story/characters progress) Urugar's Ridge Moss Cliff: Keeping 75%+ control of the map unlocks Urugar's Ridge - Dry Wind Mountain free map. Dry Wind Mountain: '''Reach the northest event spot to unlock Urugar's Ridge - Stormy Corridor free map. '''Stormy Corridor: Capture Ranrinyuiki (my favourite character :D): Ignore the harvesting points at the unexplored sides, just go straight up and capture Ranrinyuiki to seal the monster portals reachable by flying as soon as you can. All enemies here are Thunder-element units so they are weak to Fire! (You can catch her on 2nd turn end with Fia equipped with Toy Gloves, upgraded Sage Medal and Black Steel Boots and with doing 1 critical damage) The uppermost chest is a Mimic which you don't need to beat to get "Defeat All Enemies" bonus. *Capturing Ranrinyuiki gives "Refined Silver Vine Medicine" event recipe, which after making leads to an event, then 4 days pass and Ranrinyuiki's event appears on the workshop where you decide to give the medicine to her (top) or not (bottom). Giving her the medicine, she gets +5 SP. **If you gave it to her, in Chapter 6 there will be a H-event with her in the Fortress. (+600 Faith) Frozen Wasteland After unlocking Urugar's Ridge - Stormy Corridor, let 4 day pass then an event appears at Urugar's Ridge - Foothill Forest which unlocks Frozen Wasteland - Frozen Lake Shore quest map. Frozen Lake Shore: Capture Rurinyuiki: Go straight left and defeat the red team, after that capture Rurinyuiki which ends the map. *When entering Foothill Forest event without Ranrinyuiki: her parts in the event is left out only. *When entering Frozen Lake Shore: a little different event when not having Ranrinyuiki but only Karinyuiki. (story influence?) *'NOTE: '''You will notice that there is a "Violent Ice Maiden" enemy in the northmost-west area. You can ignore her for now... If you go for Route A, you can defeat her in the Final Chapter A when you have Full Tias equipped and Fortune-telling House placed to get more items. I will continue this in Chapter 6. Defensive and Final Boss Battles Fia's last "!" workshop event unlocks quest: "Go to Town" and an event there which leads to a defensive boss battle and after that the final boss battle! (comfortable with level 17 characters) *When going to Rickbell Town event, having Ranrinyuiki will add her sentence too (no story influence) '''Defensive boss battle' Before start you can place your defensive structures (Mechanized Gate, Iron Fort, Iron Ball Trap). OBJECTIVE: ''' Beat Kisnir/Stay alive in 10 turns. None of your base can be captured! *Just go beat Kisnir for another Mars Tear :3 *Infrus Knights can drop Broken Katanas (for Refined Fire Stones) and Sniper Archers can drop Broken Bows (for Refined Holy Stones). '''Final Boss Battle 1ST OBJECTIVE:' '''Rescue the people trapped under the 3 Rubbles with Avaro, he musn't be defeated. *On the 3rd your turn Kisnir joins you, and on the enemy turn the boss joins the field but will only attack when you enter his move range and after Avaro rescued the people. So just take your time with Avaro and beat the small fries and Dancing Puppet (+1 Uranus Gem) and seal all reinforcement flags except at the boss area, then when ready, go to the last Rubble. **If you rescued the 3 people groups, you will get a "Sure Hit Bangle" (+30 to Hit) after the battle. 2ND OBJECTIVE:' Defeat Girch prince, the boss (+1 Moon Gem). *The 2nd objective already appears on the 3rd enemy turn so you can ignore it. *His "Counter II" skill and his first five "A" resistances are actually quite tanky, except it you go with Void damage dealing weapons (since for Holy damage you only have Fia and no Dark skills/weapons yet). One time I 1crit/2normal one-shotted him with a level 18 Ior (Toy Gloves, Knight Medal, Black Steel Boots) Finishing the final boss battle unlocks Quest: "Make Brickery", "Make House", "Make Rampart" recipes. After making them Fia's event appears on her in the Fort and at the same time event in Rickbell town. *Watching Rickbell Town event gives Kisnir's house in the Fortress and a Kisnir event on it. Watching Kisnir event makes a last Rickbell Town event HOWEVER: '''WARNING: '''After watching this last Rickbell Town event, when you go back to the Fortress it's an autoevent which finishes Chapter 3. Also, in Chapter 4 right at start you can't do workshop and free-dungeon crawling, only after doing 1 short and 1 longer quest map! So craft/upgrade things, level up your characters before last Rickbell Town event! Next Game+ White EU Card maps: 1 in Senshi's Wetlands - Demonleaf Forest, Urugar's Ridge - Moss Cliff and Stormy Corridor, Fort - Pure Water Source, Frozen Wasteland - Frozen Lake Shore, Heaven's Fall - Mythical Beast's Den Ior "?" event on the Workshop is the same as the event back in your first game when making the Bronze Key. Valefor & Lily "Candy House" needs to be built for them to appear. After watching the Fortress event (about Mechanized Gate, Iron Fort, Iron Ball Trap buildings) go out to the map and the 1st Valefor & Lily event happens automatically. Do an event if available or spend 1 day then go out to the map/go in to the Fortress again, 2nd Valefor & Lily event which unlocks the "Revolving Mirror Temple" (lvl 45) dungeon in the fortress and adds quest "Go to Mirror Temple". '''Fort - Revolving Mirror Temple: Objective: Defeat the boss. Only Ior, Fia and the yuikis can enter, the boss has Disable Abilities and Double Action skills! *Goddess Cards (commonly in higher level maps like here) can give stat gems too. They can also give Rien Stone, Spirit Land Stone and possibly give 2 new materials (but not needed since you will be able to mine them later?). After Resolving Mirror Temple, "?" event on Candy House makes Lily and Valefor join your party and adds quest "Check out Mirror Gate" (event at Inner Fort). Watching the event gives quests "Search for Mirror Fragments I-V" and gives 5 event spots on these maps: Fort - Piled-up Fort Trees (I), Senshi's Wetlands - Kumil Village's Spring (II), Heaven's Fall - Valley of Waste (III), Urugar's Ridge - Moss Cliff (IV), Excavation Site - Fort Site (V). Getting all fragments gives quest "Check out Mirror Gate again", doing that gives quest "Go to Fault" and unlocks "Distorted Forest - Otherworld Fault" quest map. The first Katorit event from first game Chapter 4 happens now (The Goddess Rank LV 8 might be the condition?) This is the earliest time to recruit Eushully-chan, if you always got White EU Cards and got the 10th in Frozen Wasteland - Frozen Lake Shore. By her joining she brings you 3 awesome recipes: Eushully Broom, Magic Maid Armor, Eggplant Patch. Making Eushully Broom gives Stia Broom recipe. Distorted Forest Otherworld Fault Objective: Defeat Spirit Princess. If your average party level is 50+ then you will be ok. Be careful of Warped Stray Fishes, their initial level is 60. *ALL enemies have hidden Double Action skill. The boss has hidden Reflect III as well. *The boss and her 6 minions has 5 range thunder skill, maybe you don't want to go in their range. That's why defeat them one by one: Make them come out from there one by one. Use range AOE skills like Eushully-chan's Magic Maid Armor's Full Bombardment skill. *Don't waste time to revisit to capture Warped Debrafuskas, you can go to the next map since there will be Monster Vortexes that summon them. Defeating the boss gives quest "Go to Fault's Throne and unlocks Distorted Forest - Otherworld Fault's Throne quest map. Otherworld Fault's Throne 1st Objective: Explore the map. 2nd Objective: Beat the boss. The boss (a Devil) along with 5 Monster Vortexes are in the huge hidden area that is after the middle-rightmost 9 squares area. He also has a hidden Double Action skill and after the turn you entered the area, all 5 Monster Vortexes start to summon enemies. The boss hits hard, be prepared before entering the area. *The boss drops Full Tias so of course KO him with Valefor. *After revisiting the treasure chests content will be the same and there will be 3 Monster Vortexes in the boss area, 2 of them can summon Warped Debrafuskas (to capture for the yuikis' last EVA upgrade). After defeating the boss there will be a Lily "?" event in Fortress that gives Lily and Valefor their combo skills, and also 3 new recipes. To Chapter 4 Category:Amayui Castle Meister Guide